


Fish, Friendship, and Farts

by Dionysus69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Gross, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus69/pseuds/Dionysus69
Summary: You're Gamzee Makara, and you've ran out of sopor. Thankfully, your friend Feferi Peixes is going to give you some, and more.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fish, Friendship, and Farts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic on here, and in general. It probably sucks but if you enjoy it I'm glad. If you aren't into this type of stuff then 1, How did you get here? and 2, turn away before you're scarred for life. If you do enjoy enjoy this stuff, then read away

Well, this is unfortunate.

You’ve run out of sopor. Out of everything you could run out of, it had to be sopor of all things. Maybe you have been eating a little too much. Perhaps it’s time to cut back for a while. You don’t want to entertain the thought of overdosing, let alone experience it. The thought of it terrifies you, but you push it down and ignore it the best you can. It's what you’re best at, although admittedly it is way easier with sopor, which is what you need. That wasn’t a thing that you stopped needing.

Well, shit. You ain’t got not one inkling on where you’re gonna get more. You could get some with your pale-mate Karkat, but he’s out with Sollux and Terezi. Hehe, Kar-bro is probably all up and having the time of his life. You’re motherfucking happy for the guy. You would go to Eridan, but he ain’t really the type to be sharing his things and what not. That sucks, because you really enjoy talking to the motherfucker. Which leaves only Feferi left, considering she’s the closest sis to you. Miss thing is probably loaded with sopor, since she’s the princess. Yeah, this’ll be good. Something miraculous is coming, you can feel it.

Your name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara, and you’re about to have the time of your life.

Wait. Oh yeah.

You can’t breathe underwater,

Don’t get you wrong, you’re a pretty good swimmer. But you can’t motherfucking reach Fef’s hive. That motherfucker’s too deep! You’ll definitely drown if you try.  
You’ll have to call Miss Princess if you want to get there. You pull out your palmhusk and call her. Soon enough she picks up.

“Heeeeeeyyyy Clownfish! What’s up?” Girlie’s as cheerful as ever. 

“Shit, not much! A motherfucker was just pondering if he could get some sopor off you.”

“Of course,” she screams. You love the girl and think she’s the shit and the load gaper it’s in, but damn do you hate how loud it can get when she’s happy. “Maybe we can hang out too!”

“Aw fuck yeah! We could be gettin to have so much fun!”

In all honesty you… really don’t want to stay for too long or else you’ll risk a motherfucking comedown worthy of the messiahs but hey, you’re gonna hang out with Feferi! It can’t be so bad.

As you sit on the beach waiting for her, you sit and ponder what the two of you could get to be doing. Y’all could cook up some delicacies sweeter than a moobeast’s tete. You could teach her how to rap, you could each other’s makeup, you could pail each other senseless- OH SHIT she’s here!

“Heya Gamzee! I’m glad you’re ready! Usually you’re just spacing out,” she giggled. God, her laugh is near angelic. Calms a bitch down something fearsome. You wanna hear it more often.

“Yeah, a motherfucker’s all up and ready to hang out! So uhhh, how’s this supposed to work?”

“Oh, I’ll show you! Just walk into the water until you’re under it!”

You’re ain’t entirely sure as to what she’s about to do but hey, you trust her. She wouldn’t hurt you purposefully. You happily oblige and enter the water, taking a deep breath as you do. Feferi swims up to you and blows a huge air bubble allowing you to breathe. She pushes you and the bubble towards her hive.

For the next couple of hours you and her do the usual friend stuff. Talk about boys, doing makeup, watch TV, and other shit like that. It was a while before she actually gave you the sopor but it’s chill. She even helped you make some pies, which only you ate mostly but she had a good amount too. Right now, you two are mostly just hanging out on the couch and chilling.

“Damn… Those pies were some choice shit. Thanks for fucking with me sis.”

“No problem Clownfish! I’m really glad you had fun. And yeah, I didn’t expect the pies to be that good!”

“Yeah,” you chuckle. “Well, if you got a hungering for more, you know where to-”

ggggrrrgglllggllgg

Fef looks shocked.

“Uhh, Princess, you alright?”

“Y-Yeah! My stomach is just acting up a bit.”

Oh yeah. Sopor has that effect on those who haven't built a resistance to it yet. The amount of times you almost shat yourself is more than a motherfucker who would like to keep his pride would like to admit.

“Yeah, sopor makes your motherfucking bowels work as fast as shit if when you sta-”

Prrrrt

The world stops. Time is non existent and meaning has no meaning. It’s only you, Fef, and the squeaker that’s just been born.

“Oh damn. Was that you Princess?”

“N-No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

You catch a whiff and it smells like eggs. Huh. You expected fish.

While you’re pondering the smell, Feferi is panicking a bit

“I-It was my shoe! Look!”

Feferi starts viciously rubbing her shoe against the floor, hoping to get a noise out.

Bbbrrmptt

Well something came out alright.

Now, any other troll wouldn’t have thought much of this, but, as stated before, you’re Gamzee motherfucking Makara, and are not any other troll. How do you know this?

Because your bulge starts acting up.

“Oh my cod, Gamzee I'm so sorry! This is really gross of me to do!”

“Naw sis, I don’t mind. Really, I don’t.”

“You don’t?”

“Not at all! If a bitch gotta fart, she gotta fart. Don’t fuck up your body on account of this motherfucker.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely.”

You ain’t a sleazy motherfucker. You’re genuinely concerned about Princess’ wellbeing. So of course you’re letting her toot her horn. Getting turned on is just an extra bonus.

“Well… Okay.’’

Feferi leans towards you. You guess it’s as a way to spare you from the whatever the fuck is coming, but you don’t even think it could be that bad.

BBBbbbbbbbrrpppptt

Oh.  
Damn.

Your bulge is being sent into overdrive now. It’s practically pushing against your pants. It’s a miracle Fef hasn’t noticed yet. Thank the Messiahs you’re religious.

Feferi lets out another one worthy of prayer after that and that’s the one that finally does it for you. Your pants are colored purple a little and are starting to get wet with genetic material. That’s when Feferi starts to notice. Oh boy.

“Gamzee, What’s up with you? Why is your bulge out?”

Shit. You hadn’t really told anyone about this, except for three of your buds, and you intended on keeping it that way. But you hate lying, especially to Feferi of all people. So, you decide it may be best to just tell her truth.

“It’s the righteous noise that’s coming out your shit-chute.”

“Wait, Really? You aren’t pulling my fins?”

“No lies here sister.”

“...Do you want me to keep going?”

“Shit, if you’re comfortable with me getting all up and turned on, then go ahead Princess.”

“Well, okay then! Let’s sit on the floor then!”

You and her promptly escort yourselves to the floor but before she lets anyone sit down, she keeps you standing and removes her skirt.

“Take off yours too!”

Oh. She’s really getting into this ain’t she. Well, you’d hate to disappoint, so you oblige. You finally free your aching bulge (which is a good 9 inches. Not that you’re counting) and Fef stares for a bit. Once she’s done she allows you to sit, legs spread out. Once you do, she sits in front of you, back towards you. Damn she’s got an ass on her.

“You ready, Clownfish,” she asks you.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, sis!”

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttt

Fef starts out with a quiet but long toot. It was cute sounding, to you at least. Shit’s quality, at least in your book. Your bulge starts wiggling around slightly.

“Did you like that, Gamz?”

“Fuck yeah I did!”

She gave you another one of her smiles. God, they always warm your blood pusher whenever you see them. She turns back around and backs up a bit, closer to you now more than ever.

After that, she lets out another fart that smelled of pure meat. Your bulge reaches out and rubs on her ass, which causes her to shiver a bit.

“Wow, you really do enjoy this huh?”

“Hehehe, yeah, I guess I do.” Guess is an understatement. You’re having the time of your life, and your bulge is happily showing it. It wedges itself between Fef’s asscrack, and she responds by grinding against it.

BBBBBBRRAAAPPPPPPPPppppp

“OH! O-Oh dear..”

Ohhhhh, that ain’t good.

“G-Gamzee, I have to use the load gaper… Can you get up for me?”

“Oh, for sure,” you reply. You don’t wanna make chica uncomfortable, so you promptly get off her and follow her to the gaper. 

As she walks into the room, you decide to wait by the door, pantsless.

_(Scat warning beyond the dots) ___

__…_ _

__A few seconds pass by before she walks back out the door, looking confused as shit._ _

__“Gamzee, do you also like poop?”_ _

__What_ _

__“What”_ _

__“Oh, sorry if that was rude! I just… assumed you did…”_ _

__“No no, it's all good. I never really thought about shit, let alone like that. I don’t motherfucking know, I guess.”_ _

__“Maybe we can find out together!”_ _

__Girly’s really passionate, huh?_ _

__“Sure! I don’t see why the fuck not!”_ _

__With the strength of a whale, she drags your ass into the room with her._ _

__Once you're in there, she sits you in front of the gaper and sits on it, backwards, so you can witness the show. You’ve said it before but damn, sis really does have an amazing ass. And now that you see it, her asshole looks good too. Real big._ _

__“Ok Gamzee, it’s coming.”_ _

__And with that, fuschia colored waste starts to crackle out of her. With your chin resting on the seat, it very nearly touched your nose. With the first log out of her, a large plop is heard in the bowl. You ask her to wait for as long as she can so you can in the smell. With that, you dip your nose in the bowl a bit and sniff._ _

__It smells bad. No hiding that fact, It reeks and smells like five meowbeasts had an accident in the same place.You kinda like it._ _

__Feferi warns you that she’s about to drop more so you pop out of the bowl for a bit._ _

__Feferi grunts a bit as she pushes more waste. This time it’s softer and more fluid. The amount she pushes is near infinite, and only makes the smell stronger. She waits and you smell it again.  
The smell sends your nose into overdrive. It smells horrible, yet you can’t stop. Your bulge is twitching furiously and your sniffing it like a mad barkbeast. Feferi warns again and you regrettably back off._ _

__Nothing could prepare you for what happens next._ _

__Feferi starts panting hard, and you’re starting to worry for her. You can see her asswhole twitch a bit. Maybe she’s about to shit more?_ _

__With a long moan, Feferi lets out a thunderous fart that sprays the bowl with feces. A little bit of it got on your chin. Your brain goes fuzzy and your legs go numb as your bulge sprays the bottom of the gaper with your genetic material. Both of you sit there. You debate on whether or not you should lick her clean but decide against it. That might be a little too much for now._ _

__“S-So, do you like it?”_ _

__You’re so zooted that you can’t even speak, so you mumble something like “poopy make bulge go weeeeeeee”_ _

__Feferi giggles and says “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.”_ _

__After you two get cleaned up, Feferi hands you your sopor and sends you off. You ask her if y’all will ever do it again. She says she'll be happy to indulge you whenever she can. You give her a smile and head to your hive._ _


End file.
